1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag for a driver's seat of a vehicle that utilizes an inflator gas of low and high pressures, in which a twofold tether composed of first and second tethers is established inside the air bag for a driver's seat that is unfolded toward the driver when the vehicle collides with a collision object and the sewn portions of the first and second tethers are burst selectively according to a high or low pressure of gas generated from an inflator.
2. Description of Related Art
An air bag is a safety device for protecting a vehicle driver or passenger. Generally, when a vehicle collides with something, a sensor and an electronic control unit (ECU) detect the collision and the ECU operates an inflator to inflate a folded air bag cushion to prevent a driver or a passenger from bumping directly against vehicle interior. Air bags for a driver's seat, however, may cause fatal injuries to the face and neck region at an early stage of deployment.